


Don't Hate

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Spoilers for Summerslam 2018.Becky ends up having to convince Charlotte of something...For Fightbecky's birthday.





	Don't Hate

“Charlotte... for god sakes...”  
Becky’s yank is fierce enough that Charlotte actually falls back into the seat Becky had put her into a minute ago. She’s still squirming, awkward and flustered. Becky’s fingers are light in her hair, untangling her plait.

“Does this feel like I hate you?”  
She knew this was coming the moment they’d been told that Charlotte had to take the belt, she was almost in tears herself, she hated what she knew she would have to do on social media, on the mics, she knew it would hurt Charlotte. 

“Honey... we both know this is just.... just work...”

“You should have taken it Bex...”

“Damn right I should...”  
Becky snorts, stroking her fingers through Charlotte’s hair, her voice low and husky.

“Doesn’t mean I want my stupid big blonde boulder to go running off on me...”  
Her voice is low and sweet.

“I still love you, dummy.”


End file.
